


A Safe Space

by Im_Chamsae



Series: Robin Soulmate AUs [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Paternal Instinct, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/pseuds/Im_Chamsae
Summary: Whenever Jason Todd was near him, he could not help but feel a sense of warmth and comfort.He felt like home.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd
Series: Robin Soulmate AUs [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774687
Kudos: 85





	A Safe Space

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd & Alfred Pennyworth – Platonic Soulmates. 
> 
> You feel warm whenever you’re with your soulmate.

Growing up in a country where the sun only shone brightly for at least two weeks during the summer, it was fair to say that Alfred Pennyworth never really noticed the cold. But when he finally had, it had been during a time of youth where love seemed to blossom all around him.

In a world where you were fated by the universe to be connected to another, it was normal to get a mark, or a sign that would help you to identify your predetermined soulmate by the time you were at least eighteen years old. Yet, as one Alfred Pennyworth turned twenty-one, he could not help but fear that he was part of the minority. The rare one percent that did not have a predestined partner, and that was a little scary for a fresh-faced young man like himself who was expected to enter the real world.

Call it foolish, but a small part of him had hoped for a sort of sudden miracle – one where he would magically wake up one morning to find a mark or sign on himself, or anything that told him he was not alone in this big bad world. That he hadn’t been destined to live it all alone by himself.

But as the years went by, the small ray of hope he once had begun to fade away, much like his once boyish youth.

Time had hardened his heart, and years of harsh realities and truths have settled in. This did not go to say that Alfred did not have his fair share of love affairs, here and there but it was evidently clear that he no longer longed for something he so clearly did not have.

Or did he?

* * *

It had never crossed his mind until Julia’s mother had brought it up but he never thought it strange or odd that no matter how large the fire, or how many layers he wore, a part of him simply felt cold. He had been born like that, and it was something he had become adapted to since youth.

Yet still, under the insistence of Julia’s mother, he had sought help by booking a medical consultation with the nearest hospital out of fear that he might be suffering from a serious disease.

But it had not been a disease.

Not unless you considered your faith being tied to another human existence as one.

It was certainly rare, though not impossible. It did not come with a visible mark, but instead was fuelled by the proximity of physical distance. Most soulmates with this unique constitution never did come to find their counterparts by the end of their lifespan, however, the comfort in knowing that they were not alone in the world and that they did have someone was enough for them to pass on peacefully.

And for Alfred, it had come as a long-forgotten miracle from the universe.

One that came with a heavy price.

* * *

The revelation of his soulmate identifying ‘mark’ (hypothetically) had opened a window of insecurity in what was a once stable relationship. Knowing deep down that she would never be able to provide the warmth he truly needed to fulfil his life had left her hurt and confused about their uncertain future.

He didn’t blame her, and tried his best to dampen her worries.

But then it was over, and soon Alfred found himself alone in the world again.

From there, his life continued onwards and he found himself under the employment the Wayne family of Gotham, and all was well – until it wasn’t; and one newly orphaned Bruce Wayne found himself left alone in this harsh, cruel world.

No matter how much money could buy happiness, nothing could bring back the young boy Master Bruce once was and Alfred’s heart went out to him.

As the years went by, he felt a small sense of satisfaction from watching Master Bruce grow from child to man, and perhaps even more so when he made the decision to bring Master Dick home as his ward.

Slowly, but most certainly his world has definitely expanded. However, it did not necessarily mean that it had gotten any warmer.

* * *

Like all young boys undergoing their rebellious phase of puberty, it was only natural that Master Dick would set out and leave to forge his own path in the world (much to Master Bruce’s chagrin).

To Alfred, he was a little sad but that did not mean he had any intention of interfering in the slightest. After all, Master Dick was a young man now, one who was very much so entitled to his own sense of freedom.

But what the older man could have never have expected was for Master Bruce to suddenly bring back a young boy one night, one who would change his life forever.

From the moment they had returned to the Batcave, there was a feeling of unfamiliarity that arose within him. Something he had never experienced before but was not unwelcomed.

It was comforting, and it seemed to be getting stronger as the dark vehicle came closer.

How peculiar it all was, yet as he watched a dark-haired young boy climb out of the Batmobile, the sudden realisation struck him like a ton of bricks.

“Oh my,”

It was warmth and it felt lovely.

As aged eyes took in the sight of the young, clearly malnourished child, Alfred felt his heart go out to him, to his soulmate.

The one person he knew he was fated to protect, and protect he would.

* * *

Until the moment Jason Peter Todd met Alfred Pennyworth for the first time in his life, he had never truly known what warmth was.

And perhaps that was because he had always felt cold. Such luxuries like heating and warmth were not things that he could afford or have growing up as a child, even more so after the passing of his father.

Nevertheless, there was a part of him that always felt as though something was missing in his life. He just didn’t know what.

But following the death of his old man, Jason had no choice but to give up his search and instead focus on the here and now.

As an orphan living in the grim side of Gotham City, his odds weren’t looking pretty as everyday soon became a fierce struggle for survival without ever knowing if he would live to see the next day.

Yet, it was funny how fate worked sometimes.

If anyone were to ever tell him before that his attempt of stealing the tires of the Dark Knight’s Batmobile would score him a lucky meal ticket to Bruce Wayne’s fancy Manor, he would have told them to stop pulling his leg and screw off.

But here he was, standing awkwardly in the Batman’s lair beneath what was most definitely Wayne Manor. As he stood looking around, he could not help but feel a sudden wave of warmth embrace him. It felt weird, was it the heating?

No, it couldn’t be.

Jason doubted it; normal heating didn’t feel that… safe?

And he would know, he had spent a few nights in the local library after hours sleeping beside the heaters, and even then, it hadn’t been too great. No matter how close he was, he could never completely block out the feeling of being cold. 

However, as he stared back at the elder man before, he could not help but get the sipping suspicion that he was the cause of this comforting warmth, one that just simply melted his defences. There was something about his presence that felt so reassuring, so safe to him.

As the older man came forth to greet him, Jason could not help but smile.

It was warm, and he felt it.

For the first time in a long time, Jason Todd felt like he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to have been published in July... I didn't start writing it like planned until last week. 
> 
> Admittingly, I have a long list of things I was supposed to have written but my online courses derailed my writing schedule a bit.
> 
> Also, Alfred's backstory is a bit muddled to me, so I do apologise if this was a bit abstract.


End file.
